battalionwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marshal Nova
Marshal Nova is the son of Tsar Gorgi and current leader of the Tundran Territories and a Commanding Officer. Biography The Frontier Wars Three decades after the Frontier War, Marshall Nova was named the new leader of Tundra upon the stepping down of his father, Gorgi. It was thought that this would signal a new era of peace and friendship between the Frontier and Tundra. However, Gorgi soon invaded the Frontier, breaking the treaty and starting a new conflict in the process. Nova channeled his anger toward his father and immediately set about helping his country gather its resources for war. His efforts to gain the upper hand, however, were in vain, as the Frontier's field commander was able to outsmart and outfight his forces at every turn, even defeating the mighty Iron Eight, his personal tank force. All was not as it appeared, however, as the Frontier attack on Tundra's radar installations was cut short by the arrival of Xylvanian bombers, which laid waste to the Frontier and Tundran forces alike. At this, Nova decided to put the past away and join with the Frontier to combat the threat of Xylvania. The Global War Through the rest of the conflict, Nova was heavily involved in the Alliance of Nations operations. He managed to evacuate the Tundran occupants of Dusty Springs, which was under siege by the Xylvanians; he also provided gunship and infantry support for the final assault on the Vladstag. Following the capture of the inner stronghold, Nova confronted Kaiser Vlad and Kommandant Ubel personally, easily knocking out the latter, but almost being choked to death by the former. Despite the best efforts by the heroes, the Kaiser managed to escape via gunship. After kissing Betty's hands in a gentlemanly manner, he strode off, proclaiming that if he learned one thing from his father it was "he who seeks peace, should be prepared...for war!" The Anglo-Solar Conflict Nova was in his stateroom, when he was suddenly visited by the ghost of his father, asking him why he would waste Tundra's military power advocating peace. He then received a message from Admiral A-Qira, who requested his assistance in the planned invasion of the Anglo Isles. Nova instantly accepted, believing it was what his father who had wanted. Nova's forces participated in several combat actions against the Anglos. However, following a defeat at Windsor's Column, the Isles' most beloved statue, he decided that he had had enough. He then decided to withdraw from the fighting. The Fall of Tundra This turned out to be a good thing, as Xylvania had capitalized on Tundra's involvement and initiated an offensive into the Tundran homeland itself, in an attempt to accomplish Kaiser Vlad's main goal: to find the Staff of Qa-Len and obtain world domination. Nova and the other CO's gathered at Gorgisburg. They were horrified at the destruction and vowed to make Kaiser Vlad face the consequences for his crimes. They decided to unite under the banner of the Alliance of Nations. Nova led the forces of Tundra through several battles, pushing back the Xylvanians little by little. Eventually the battle reached the northern region of Tundra, where Kaiser Vlad's mechanized creation, the Mining Spider, was attempting to extract the mythical Staff, with which he planned to take over the world. Nova unleashed the Tundran Battlestation, assisted by a squad of AA vets, which moved through the winter forests, gathering allied units along the way. Eventually, the battalion reached the Mining Spider, which was guarded by an entire task force of tanks, Battlestations, gunships, fighters, and AA vehicles. The Battlestation commander, however, refused to quit, and went ahead, destroying the enemies as well as the generators powering the shield that protected the Mining Spider. Kaiser Vlad scrambled three Strato Destroyers to the area as a last-ditch effort to thwart the A.O.N.'s attack. Luckily, with Anglo Isles fighter support, the Battlestation attacked and destroyed the mechanical monstrosity, putting an end to the Kaiser's plans for world supremacy. After this, Nova and his fellow CO's gathered on a balcony in the Tundran Territories capital city, saluting the Alliance forces in the victory parade. Nova then saw his father, who smiled proudly and joined him in saluting as well. Personality Nova is a stern, fearless, dedicated military action man. He is very aggressive, but at the same time is courteous. He cares deeply for his country and is aghast at how his father deliberately broke the ceasefire and started another war. He also doesn't seem to go by tradition, as he appoints Major Nelly, a woman, to command the units already embroiled in combat across the DMZ. He also is clearly motivated by revenge after his father is killed. This is linked with his hot temper, as he screams in rage after he enters the crater at the end of the second game and throws a bit of snow to the ground. Trivia *Marshal Nova's character design is based on actor Dolph Lundgren in his role as Ivan Drago from Rocky IV. *Unlike his father who was a Tsar (Ruler or King), he is referred by his Military Rank, meaning that he is an experienced military officer. Although when his father ruled he had been designated as Tsarevitch, or Crown Prince. *Is heavily believed that he was born sometime after the ceasefire between the Frontier and the Tundrans was declared after the Tundrans were defeated by General Herman, meaning that he should be in his early or late twenties. *As it appears, he was going to be Betty's love interest in the series until Battalion Wars 2 where the developers decided to make Commander Pierce her love interest. In a vignette he is seen looking longingly at a picture of Empress Lei-Qo, which may suggest he holds a candle for her. *In Battalion Wars 2, he uses the same clothes his father used when he was young during the Frontier Wars. *He seems to have the most tactical respect for the Commander. In the first game mission Operation POW, he tells Brigadier Betty that he is quite proficient at driving a recon. *One city in the Tundran Territories, Novagrad, is named for him. This could mean that he has become quite a popular leader of the country; another possibility is that it is named for a past ruler who shared his name. Category:Commanding Officers Category:Article stubs Category:Tundran Officers Category:Debuted in Battalion Wars